Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. In order to efficiently use the formations, measurements are typically performed on the formations using sensors or tools disposed in boreholes penetrating the formations.
Measurement data from a sensor may be inverted using an inversion algorithm in order to estimate parameters of a mathematical model of the earth formation from which the measurement data was obtained. That is, the mathematical model with accurate parameters will provide the same or near measurement data when measurements on the mathematical model of the earth formation using the same type of sensor are simulated. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling industry if inversion algorithms and methods were developed to invert sensor data in order to more accurately estimate parameters of a mathematical model that represents an earth formation of interest.